edtechtamarafandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
What is a Coat of Arms? The Jamaican Coat of Arms was inherited from the British and represents one of Jamaica's six national symbols. A coat of arms is a special badge or symbol used to ''' '''represent a country, an organization or school. The main elements of the coat of arms The Jamaican Coat Arm has many important features each with a unique meaning. The main parts or features of the Jamaican Coat of Arms are. * The Pineapples on a red cross- the pineapple represent the indigenous fruits of the Tainos; while the red cross may have represent the religion of British- Christianity. * The Tainos – represents the first inhabitants of Jamaica. * The Crocodile – represents the indigenous reptile of the country * The Royal Helmet and Mantlings is a unique distinction accorded to Jamaica by the British. * The Motto -"Out of Many one people" -represents the many ethnic group which make up the country Historically, before countries used Coat of Arms; the coat of arms was a Europe an tradition. One of the most common uses of the coat of arms was for it to be placed ' ' on the shield of knights. The symbols displayed on the shield would help the knights identify themselves from their enemies. Also the coat of arms could be passed from father to son with small changes made to show the arms was past on from person to the next. This might include a change in color or charge — the image in the center of the shield. The coat of arms became a symbol of nobility, and it eventually became a requirement for knightsparticipating in tournaments. The History Of The Jamaican Coat of Arms The Jamaican Coat of Arms was designed in 1661 or 1662 by William Sancroft; who was the [http://www.oxfordlearnersdictionaries.com/definition/english/the-archbishop-of-canterbury Archbishop of Canterbury]. The Coat of Arms was given to Jamaica under [http://www.royal.gov.uk/MonarchUK/Symbols/Royalwarrants.aspx Royal Warrant]. Jamaica was the first British colony to receive its own arms. The Motto '' The motto that was written on the Jamaican Coat of Arms is different from the motto that is on it today. The original motto was the Latin " ''Indus Uterque Serviet Uni." This Latin phrase mean "Both Indies will Serve ' '''one Master" ' ''Changes to The Jamaican Coat of Arms''' '' The Jamaican Coat of Arms has had a number of changes over the years; but it is believed that the three main ones occurred in 1692'', ''1957 and 1962' respectively. * Between 1875 and 1906, the symbol only had the crocodile, the helmet and the original badge.png|The first coat of arms second coat of arm.png|The second change third changes.png|The third change Jamaica Coat of Arms.png|The final Change the pineapples. The pineapples were inside a circle. * From 1906 to 1957, the Tainos and the Jamaican motto were added, and the crocodile was standing on a log. * In 1957, the helmet and mantling were added and then in 1962, after independence, the gold colour was added to the motto. 'Present usage ''' Today, the Jamaican Coat of Arms appears on every single ''' '''piece of our bank notes and coins as well as on ALL national documents. It is also used, in many respects, as the final seal of governmental approval. __FORCETOC__